<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cliffside by lavenderlotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171074">cliffside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion'>lavenderlotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Hiking, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik glared at the back of his bald, shining head with ire in his eyes and tried to remind himself that he loved this man with every fibre of his being. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cliffside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Day 16 - Hiking</strong> </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erik took a deep, heaving breath as he climbed over a fallen tree, levitating Charles' chair up and over the lump with barely a conscious thought at keeping it steady. The last thing he needed was for Charles to slip out of his chair—that would most definitely lead to a bout of complaints Erik was not in the mood for—so even as Erik panted for air that was too moist and grossly humid, he kept half a thought focused on keeping his husband's wheelchair upright as the man hummed a wordless tune happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arschloch,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was going to murder him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you're enjoying yourself,” Erik spat, words laced with venom as he nearly toppled over after his shoe began sinking into a soft bit of soil. Hissing, Erik made a leaping step and pulled his foot free, glowering down at his mud-covered shoe in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Erik this is wonderful!” Charles' voice was one of pure, unadulterated joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik glared at the back of his bald, shining head with ire in his eyes and tried to remind himself that he loved this man with every fibre of his being. He took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out through his mouth, drawing upon years of anger management to keep himself from saying something unkind. It wasn't Charles' fault that he couldn't walk and that Erik was required to carry his chair. It wasn't his fault that the weather wasn't nearly as nice as they'd been expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Charles’ fault that Erik wasn't in nearly as good shape as he'd once been, considering Charles complained every morning he got up to run and cut their cuddles short. Charles was the one with the sweet tooth, too, so the amount of sweets Erik ate was definitely also Charles' fault. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>most certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> Charles' fault that Erik felt safe enough to not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>care </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he wasn't in the same shape as he'd been for years as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So all things considered, Erik's racing heart and burning chest and sore calves all seemed to be Charles' fault, so Erik continued to glare at the ground as he hiked up what could only </span>
  <em>
    <span>loosely</span>
  </em>
  <span> be identified as a path until they reached the top of a cliff which Erik deemed an acceptable place to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erik was finally able to let Charles' chair touch down on a flat plane of rock that overlooked what was truly a breathtaking view. He would have been more willing to appreciate the sprawling hills and mirror-like lake surrounded by large, full-trees if he wasn't so annoyed. As it was, the beauty was wasted on him as he bent over with his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath while wiping sweat from his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles' mind gently brushed his, just a soft caress of his thoughts against Erik's metal-mental shields, and he straightened up from where he'd been hunched over behind Charles' chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erik I...this is wonderful,” Charles told him quietly, words barely above a whisper and sounding reverent, “I never thought that I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to experience something like this again and you've made it possible. I love you so much, and each day I love you more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At once, all of Erik's rage seeped from his limbs and down into the forest floor to make room for the rush of lovely affection he had for his husband. It truly was Charles' fault that this trip had been physically tasking, but none of the reasons why Erik was a softer man than he'd once been were things to complain about, not when they all exemplified just how much Charles loved him. Erik made his way around Charles' chair and draped himself over his lap, resting his head on Charles' shoulder as his husband immediately wrapped him in a secure hug to keep him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Charles,” Erik murmured against his neck as he closed his eyes, “now enjoy your view when I take a nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles laughed, the sound vibrating under Erik's ear as a smile curled up his lips, and he settled in for a quick doze before he attempted the journey back down the cliffside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>